


Seeing into the Dark

by darklittlestories



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Divination, Drug-Induced Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, Frigga Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Jotun!Loki, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki is my Woobie, M/M, Odin's A+ Parenting, Potions, Prophetic Visions, Protective Thor, Pseudo-Incest, Psychotropic Drugs, Sex Magic, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Incest, Spells & Enchantments, Thor Feels, briefly, word kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:12:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklittlestories/pseuds/darklittlestories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki casts a spell to read the future, and is terrified of what he sees there. His actions spark huge ramifications and he avoids the awful fate he witnesses. His relationship to Thor changes, a lot. In naked ways, because I love you. The setting here is an AU but more of a parallel time stream. There are references to the events of Thor, The Avengers, and Thor: The Dark World. Main pairing is Loki/Thor. Pretty slaveboy is just a means to an end.</p><p>{Chapter 9 is the bit inspired by tyrotheterrible's "Golden Mouth."}</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soul Traveling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Golden Mouth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/270611) by [tyrotheterrible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrotheterrible/pseuds/tyrotheterrible). 



Loki paced the floor of his chamber, bare feet padding as silent as a great, stalking cat. Nervous energy bubbled inside him and he fought for mastery of himself, but failed— He flinched at the sound of the door's latch tumbling open. A servant entered, his eyes cast down demurely. He clutched a small brown sack, which he thrust out toward his master.

"Come, Sander," Loki commanded quietly. He smiled at the young man gently, stroked his arm soothingly as he accepted the package. "Do not be frightened, my pretty boy."

In one smooth motion, Loki folded his legs and sat upon the floor. He emptied the contents of the bag onto a low altar table. His fingers gave a barely perceptible tremble and he upset a glass phial, though he recovered, righting it before it dropped.

At a gesture from his master, Sander knelt to the floor as well. Loki summoned a flame to his fingertips and lit nine candles arranged on the altar, then slipped one candle flame beneath a tiny cauldron. The fire beneath it hissed and sputtered into life. He poured a bit of ruby wine from a carafe into the cauldron.  
  
Loki smiled again, attempting to reassure his servant, but Sander knew his prince well and seeing him smile twice in mere minutes was far more unsettling than soothing. He trusted his prince—well, he did not _trust_ him as such, but his adoration of Loki came to the same end: He would do anything for his prince, asking no questions. He felt that Loki honored him with his affection. He would never express his fondness aloud, of course, but he favored the young man with the twinkling in his mischievous eyes when he ordered him about and he chose the young man for his partner more often than any other when Loki performed the secret rituals to weave his seiðr.  
  
Tonight would be the culmination of years of study and magical workings, and if Loki was nervous, Sander was terrified. His lord was performing a rite he had never attempted. It was a soul-traveling, a powerful divination spell. He was worried for his master. Loki would drink herbs that could be very dangerous so that his mind could see far from the present place and time. And Sander suspected that such visions themselves could be quite dangerous. Sander was unsure of the wisdom of looking to the future. Though Loki had not shared his intent for the ritual, the servant had guessed when he had been sent to the underground market to purchase mandrake and mugwort and deathsbane with odd coins he had not recognized.  
  
But the boy was excited as well as fearful. He wanted Loki to be pleased, so he wanted Loki to succeed.

And casting this seiðr, like many of Loki's spells, would necessitate sex magic, so Sander very much wanted to _help_ Loki succeed.  
  
The sorcerer had added the golden tincture of mandrake root to the simmering pot, and was crushing the dried herbs with a mortar and pestle. And he was watching the lovely slave. Sander was a servant paid for his employ to the throne, but he belonged very, very much to Loki.

And so Loki watched him, and the nervous energy transmuted slowly into hunger. His boy blushed prettily in his freckled cheeks under Loki's gaze. "It is nearly ready," the prince spoke, tipping the powdered herbs into the simmering liquid. "We will begin now, as the deathsbane steeps." Sander swallowed thickly, and Loki watched his throat move. He smiled again, but this time it was a teeth-baring smile. A predator's smile.

Sander's pulse quickened and he crawled around the table. Loki stretched his lean body back onto a pile of rich furs. His robe gaped, emerald silk opening over milk-pale skin. Sander hesitated, his eyes moving reverently over Loki's body. All that fair flesh on display, and Loki’s cock rising out of a thatch of glossy dark curls like a punctuation.

"Undress for me, my pet."

Sander's fingers shook with anticipation as he unlaced his breeches and shrugged off his tunic. His erection sprang out when he dropped his breeches to the floor.

Loki slid out of his silk and drew the boy in toward him. The slave straddled his master, and Loki began to toy with him, tracing his fingertips over the flat abdomen and hard curve of pelvic bones. He cupped the boy's buttocks, reveling in the firm muscle. Loki rolled his hips and pressed his erection into the boy, slotting himself into the cleft of his ass and against his balls. Sander sighed sweetly, and his cock gave a twitch. Loki smirked appreciatively. He worked his hips in slow circles, teasing himself deliciously on his sweet pet. Sander had begun to breathe heavily, and when Loki dug his fingernails into the flesh of his ass, he groaned perfectly.  
  
Loki's eyes fell half-closed and he inhaled with a little hiss. His excitement was compromising his patience. His cock was aching and weeping copiously.

He pushed the boy off his lap and sat upright. He poured the potion into a silver goblet, strange smoke snaking up from it in green tendrils. Sander watched with wide grey eyes as Loki raised the goblet, spoke a quiet word of magic, and tipped the goblet to his lips. Tossing back his head to showcase his long, delicate neck, he drained the liquid. He sank back into his furs and pulled the slave back onto his lap. Pressed his cock against the boy's, undulated beneath him. Sander moaned, needy and breathy.  
  
Loki pulled a small jar of oil from beneath the altar. He dipped his fingers in and painted the slave's cock, then his own. He wrapped his long fingers around them together, stroking gently with one hand as he coated the crevice of the boy's ass with the other. Loki's breathing came faster as Sander began to shudder and moan in time with Loki's fist pumping them both. Loki stilled, then pushed a delicate finger inside his slave's waiting ass. Sander was eager, so Loki pushed in a second. He twisted them slowly, then pulled back and plunged in again.

"Oh… more," the boy moaned, then he flushed deeply at his breech in etiquette.

Loki only laughed joyously. He was dizzy suddenly, and the sound of his own laughter was distant and unfamiliar. He thrust in another finger, bracing his other hand on the boy's hip as he fucked him in earnest with three, then four fingers. Loki's eyes were wild, dilated far too much to be natural. His cheeks were colored, and a fine bead of sweat trickled from his brow. Sander was aware of a radiant heat rising from the prince's body. And Loki was _writhing_.

Sander's fear surged then: Loki was a rough, fierce lover, always seeming to hold himself back by a carefully crafted control. What would he be like without that discipline?  
  
Sander knew it mattered little. Loki was slender and fine-boned but he was much stronger than he appeared. He pushed Sander onto his knees then with a whiplash of crackling magic. Loki rose up to his knees and stabbed his cock into the slave. One blur-fast motion, sinking in all the way to his balls. Sander cried out in pain and shock as stars danced in his eyes. Loki grunted, a deep, animal sound that Sander felt as much as heard. He immediately began moving in and out with a brutal, unrelenting rhythm. Sweat poured from him and his eyes closed as he lost himself. Sander began to push back, fear forgotten in a frenzy of wanting. Palms flat on the rug, his arms strained to hold his weight under Loki's punishing sex. His legs and hips were searing where he touched Loki's burning skin.  
  
Loki was transformed. His normally silken hair clung to his face in wet black cords. His mouth was open and his breathing was frantic, gasping. One hand dug into the boy's back and the other was balled up in his soft brown hair. His balls slapped against the slave's ass in loud, undignified smacks. His thrusts were erratic.

The seiðr rose in him, green and golden waves snapping into being and then evaporating off their bodies. He grunted with exertion as he fucked hard into the boy, who was whimpering in pleasure-pain. Loki did not hear. When the boy's arms gave out Loki sank back, resting his buttocks on his feet and propping the boy’s hips up over his lap then immediately stabbing himself upward. The boy's slick erection rubbed into Loki's thighs and he quickly spilled over them, panting and groaning wordlessly. The hot wetness pushed the dark god over the edge.

And Loki was a god then, power-mad and sex-drunk and he was coming in an explosive flash behind open, unseeing eyes.

  
Loki fell back then and the boy, forgotten, tumbled to the floor.

Loki's chest rose and fell hard and fast. His eyelids fluttered over eyes gone completely white. His mouth formed a surprised gasp, and then with a look of confusion, he called out.  
  
"Thor?"


	2. Seeing into the Dark

**_Loki looks down at his hands._ **

  
**_Thor slots the key into the heavy cuffs trapping his brother's wrists. Loki stares in confusion and tries to speak his brother's name again. He cannot. Eyes wide in fear and in anger, he realizes then that his mouth, too, is caged. He is surrounded by looming, strange architecture and mortals in stranger clothing. Costumed men, a giant, a lovely woman with folded arms staring angry holes into Loki. A scowling man with a patched eye nods gravely at Thor and the brothers raise between them the ends of an odd machine._**

 

* * *

  
In the chamber in Asgard, the servant boy cleaned his master's body and dabbed at his feverish brow. He could see Loki's labored breathing. He waited. Loki had prepared him well; He had expected the man to sleep deeply after their coupling. He cleaned the sweat and semen from his body, too, and began a watchful vigil.

 

* * *

  
**_Loki appears before his father and mother, still in chains._**

**_Loki has never seen the Allfather this angry, but he is not surprised. Odin is often furious with one or both of his sons._ **

**_Loki’s chains rattle as he challenges Frigga. "Have I made you proud, Mother?”_ **

**_The look on her face breaks his heart. Mother has never looked so sorrowful. “Please don’t make this worse.” Her eyes spill over, tears rushing over her cheeks._ **

 

* * *

 

_**Atop a tower overlooking a battle in the strange mortal city, Loki looks at his hands.** _

_**In his right, he produces one of his gleaming silver daggers, then in a swift, vicious movement, he stabs it into his brother's side.**  
_

 

* * *

 

In Asgard, Loki turned his head to hide from whatever he saw.

A silent tear escaped his unseeing eye, wide in horror.

 

* * *

 

**_Loki looks at his hands. He is standing in the weapons vault in the palace, holding the Casket of Ancient Winters._ **

**_His hands are blue, and shaking in fear and rage._ **

 

* * *

 

**_"Then am I not your mother?" Frigga asks._ **

**_A silent moment, heavy in Loki's heart, and then he sets his jaw and answers defiantly:_ **   
  
  
**_"You're_ not."**

 

* * *

 

In Asgard, a sob wracked the god's body as the slave fretted over him.

 

* * *

  
**_Loki reaches for Frigga, staring as his hands move through the image and his mother's double dissolves in a golden-green shimmer._**

* * *

  
**_In a broken voice, Loki asks Thor, "Did she suffer?"_**

**_He is in a cell in the dungeons of his once-father's palace._ **

* * *

  
**_"_ Your _father!" Loki spits at Thor, on a craggy hill in Midgard._**

**_"He did tell you my true parentage, did he not?”_ **

 

* * *

 

**_Loki sees his brother cast out, whipped backward in a torrent of magic as Odin rips a hole between the realms._ **

**_Below, on Midgard, he watches Thor fail to lift Mjölnir._ **

 

* * *

 

**_Loki looks at his hands, trembling from cold and from hunger on a dark moon with no name._ **

 

* * *

 

**_Loki lounges upon Hliðskjálf, the throne of the Allfather._ **

**_Sif speaks, “_ _My King, we would ask that you end Thor's banishment."_**

**_She and the Warriors Three kneel, fists over their hearts. Odin's spear is cold in Loki's grip._ **

 

* * *

 

**_Loki looks at his hand. His dagger gleams in his grip and in a swift downward swing he slices Thor's hand from his wrist._ _  
_**

**_Mjölnir falls._ **

 

* * *

_  
**Thor hangs from Odin’s grasp, his fist a steel vise around Gungnir. He screams over the icy winds roaring on the shattered bifröst.** _

**_Loki dangles from the other end of the spear. Seeing his intent almost before Loki thinks it, Thor thunders, “No!”_ **

**_And Loki lets go._ ** _  
_

* * *

 

Sander wept helplessly, wrung his hands as his prince began to protest weakly, "No. No, no, no."

At length, Loki was still, and then he seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Sander arranged the furs to cushion Loki more comfortably and then curled up against his master on the floor. When he was certain Loki was safe, he tore himself away reluctantly. He had received his instructions, and he was obedient.  
  
As Sander slipped out of the room, Loki spoke again, murmuring "Thor....?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited 2/26/14 to bold the text during Loki's visions. I've always felt this chapter was a nightmare to format so that it reads easily. Has this improved it for you? Let me know in the comments if you read it before & after.
> 
> xx, Story


	3. I Will Never Let You Fall

Thor burst into Loki's room, springing the catch with a loud snap. "Brother!"

Thor bounded to Loki's side. His brother's pallor was alarming. Loki lay perfectly still, naked. A sickening gleam of perspiration shone on his prickled flesh. Thor took in the assortment of unusual herbs on the altar with burned down candles and a goblet.

"Loki?" Thor asked far too quietly, fear closing in his vision to a tunnel.  
Louder: "Loki!" He shook his brother's shoulder.

"Thor!" Loki shrieked, and sitting bolt upright, he threw himself directly into Thor's arms. Burying his face in his brother's hair, Loki began to sob.

"Brother! What is it, what has happened?" Thor took his younger brother by the shoulders, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Loki's eyes cleared. "All is well, Thor?" he asked, understanding dawning on his face.

"All is not well with you, Loki." Thor answered gravely. "Tell me what has happened, Brother." He looked to the altar. "What have you done to yourself?"

Loki stiffened and twisted from Thor's grasp. "Nothing...." he began to lie, but then Thor had him again, his grip immobile.

" _Brother!_ " Thor growled, and a shiver tore through Loki.

He spoke then, barely above a whisper, " I looked to our future, Thor. I saw—" and then the words spilled out unbidden— "I saw Mother. She... she died, and you... We fought. I— I hurt you, Thor."

Loki's eyes went wide and liquid. He cast his eyes down. "And I was not your brother." the tears spilled over then, burning on Loki's cheeks.

Thor's face fell. He babbled, "Brother. Oh my brother... Oh, Loki. Of course I am yours. And you are mine." He was stricken seeing his brother's lovely face twisted in pain.  " I love you, Loki. I have you."

He stroked Loki's face with his huge hand. “I have you, Brother. I have you.”

The moment was so tender that Loki looked away from him. Then, looking down, Loki laughed and it came out a half-sob.  
  
"Thor. I am naked."

 

* * *

 

In the morning, in the dining hall, Thor ignored his plate. "It was only an evil dream, Loki."

"I will _not_ speak of this," Loki hissed.

"Dreams do not have to mean anything, Little Brother," Thor continued. He was perhaps trying to soothe himself as well, for that night the memory of Loki's pale body shaking in his arms had stirred him in his sleep.

 _"Thor. I am naked,"_ Loki had whispered then, not laughing at all, and Thor had woken sticky with come drying on his belly.

"Be silent, Thor!" Loki scowled.

Cheeks gone to flame, Thor turned back to his meal. As soon as he could leave, he went out to spar in the training yard with Volstagg.  
  
Distracted by his dream and from Loki's worry, Thor easily fell to his barrel-chested friend. Volstagg helped the prince to his feet.

"Something worries you, my friend. You haven't allowed me to best you since you were a boy. What has taken your mind?"

Thor was silent a moment, then he asked, "Do you think one can look into the future, Volstagg? If one were a seiðmaðr, I mean? Is it possible?"

Volstagg nodded in understanding. "You worry Loki has seen some ill omen?"

Thor nodded. "What he saw upset him much. I do not believe this vision is real. But he was so shaken, Volstagg. I have never seen Loki like that." _So naked_ , he thought.

“Do you know what he saw?” Volstagg asked.

Thor shrugged: "Only but a little of it. I must speak with the Allfather.”

 

* * *

 

When Thor reached his father’s rooms, the door was barred. He hesitated, unsure whether to wait or to knock, when the door opened. Loki nearly collided with Thor in his rush to leave. Around the green irises, Loki’s eyes were red and swollen. A vein throbbed in his temple.

“Brother—“ Thor began.

“Not _now!”_ Loki spat. He pushed past Thor, who immediately gave chase. He caught Loki easily and gripping his arm, spun Loki to meet his face.

“I am so worried for you, Brother,” Thor breathed. His brows furrowed in obvious concern.

A muscle in Loki’s jaw twitched with tension. “But I am not, Thor." He shook his head. "I am not your brother.”

“Loki, this cannot be true... I do not believe you.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed to venomous slits. “Then believe your father.”

Stunned, Thor gaped mutely as Loki walked away.

* * *

  
Long after the moon had set, Thor abandoned his wait at the door to Loki’s chamber. “I will be in my rooms when you would see me, Bro— I will be in my rooms.” His head hung low with bone-deep weariness as Thor slunk down the long hallway.

When the sun rose, Thor had still not slept. He returned to Loki’s room and saw the servant his brother favored leaving the chamber. Tear stains were obvious beneath his eyes.

“Your Highness,” Sander choked out, nodding to the elder prince.

Thor was surprised to find the door opened to his touch when he knocked. It was unlike Loki not to have bothered locking it when the servant had gone.

“Loki, you must speak to me. You’ve upset the boy now as well.”

Loki did not reply; he only fixed his most poisonous glare on Thor. Loki’s eyes were bruised beneath, an unhealthy yellow-violet darkness.

“We _must_ speak,” Thor urged.

“No, Thor, _you_ must speak, always! You never cease your pestering.” Loki turned away, with a long sigh. He no longer sounded upset, only exhausted.

“Have you slept, Loki?” Thor felt awkward avoiding the word _brother_. It hung there in the silence between them like a tangible thing. “At all, since your dream? Or… vision?” 

Loki acted as though he hadn’t heard Thor’s question. Thor reached for him. In the last day, all Thor seemed to have done was to reach toward his little brother. He cradled his broad palm against the side of Loki’s face.

Loki took a deep, slow breath, as if Thor were an irksome burden to endure. “No, I have not slept. Thor, I saw so much. I could not begin to explain…” he faltered.

It unsettled Thor to see Loki, eloquent Loki, at a loss for words.

“Begin with us, Loki. Explain what you meant when you insisted that we are not brothers. Tell me what Father told you.”

Loki held his gaze a long moment, then gently moved Thor’s hand from his face. He tried to release it, but Thor gripped his hand tightly between his own.

" _Please_ , Loki."

  
At last, Loki began, “When Odin banished the jötunn back to their realm, he brought back an infant....”

* * *

Nearly an hour Thor had listened rapt and sorrowful to his brother (still; always) explain what his divination had revealed.

“Loki,” he spoke, “Brother, it matters not to me whether you were born of Frigga or to the Frost Giants. We are kin. I have loved you as my own as long as I can remember. This bond can never be broken.”

Loki shook his head ruefully. “Thor, I am not yours. I am no longer even my own.” His voice broke. “I belong nowhere.”

Thor squeezed Loki’s hand. “You belong here, brother,” he insisted. “At my side. As for the rest, now that you have seen it these tragedies, we simply will not let them come to pass. I will not allow you to run from me, or to fight me. I will protect you, as always I have.”  
  
Loki scoffed.

“I speak in earnest, brother," Thor continued. I will never let you fall.”

Loki looked away, telling himself he was disdainful of his brother’s arrogance and not touched by the depth of emotion in Thor's words.

“You must rest, Brother.” Thor wanted to repeat the word a thousand times. To pray it and promise it and keep saying it until the repetition made it true. “Lie down. I will stay here with you.”

Loki opened his mouth to protest but then quieted. Even if he did protested, he knew Thor would keep pressing.

“If you must,” he agreed at last. Still clothed, he stretched out on top of his coverlet.

* * *

The noon sun glared into the room. Thor drew the velvet curtains together and lay down at Loki’s side. The bed was more than large enough for the two of them to rest and leave space between, but Thor rested with his fingers softly touching Loki’s. He listened to his brother’s breathing and heard him carefully control it. After a while the shallow, terse sound moved to a slower rhythm. When he heard the deep regular breath of sleep, Thor’s mind eased and he slept too.


	4. The Stain in His Soul

Loki’s body gave a single, violent jolt as he fell in a dream, shocking himself awake.

Thor’s arm was heavy across Loki's abdomen. Loki moved out of the half embrace and rolled onto his side. Thor slept like the dead.

And he was, Loki saw, as stiff as a corpse. Heavily shadowed in the failing light, Thor’s arousal cut an obscene shape in his leggings.

Loki stared as he waited for his heartbeat to slow. ( _From the nightmare_ , he told himself.) But it did not slow. He felt his pulse in his neck and heard its thrum in his ears. Thunder. He couldn’t tear his eyes from Thor’s form. The thick arms with hands like lion’s paws. The vee shape from his shoulders downward to his waist a suggestion beneath the fabric of his tunic. His thighs like oak trunks and above them…

No. Loki stared instead at Thor’s face. He looked decadent. A smile just touched the corners of his parted lips. His brow was lax and unworried. Staccato beats pounded in Loki’s blood. A slowly building flush crept from his neck to his ears.

And then... And then, Thor spoke. It was the word he had used many times that day, each time sounding fraught with loss and pain and with stubborn insistence.

“Brother...”  
  
Loki inhaled thinly, lungs seizing. He squeezed his eyes up tight, balling his hands into fists. His head spun as if the ground had lurched beneath him. He opened his eyes and Thor shifted in the bed. His fingers grazed Loki’s and he released a feather light sigh. Loki’s pulse ran wild, and his own cock stirred in response. Time seemed to have stopped. He forced himself to exhale.

Thor made a humming noise, a low, delicious “Mmmmm,” and the air went out of the room.

Loki rose in a blur of movement, finally stirring Thor.

“Brother?” Thor asked, obviously disoriented.

Loki’s mouth had gone dry. He meant to answer but his voice made a croaking nonsense sound. His eyes darted to Thor’s crotch and he attempted a light, teasing laugh. It sounded nervous instead, and Thor went ghost-white then scarlet.

"I… I had a dream,” Thor explained sheepishly.

“So you did,” said Loki, recovering. “I believe yours was better than mine.”

If it was possible, Thor blushed deeper.

“I am going to eat,” Loki announced dismissively, and left his brother anguished and mortified on the bed.

* * *

  
Loki did not eat. He stabbed idly at a piece of meat but didn’t move it to his lips.

Behind him, someone cleared their throat. “My lord…” the servant repeated. They were alone in the small dining area beyond the kitchens.

“Take it,” Loki ordered.

Sander removed the plate and returned with a glass of wine. “What else may I do for you, Highness?” he asked.

“Leave me,” Loki snapped, then gentled and continued. “I would be alone.”

“Of course, my lord.” Sander bowed quickly and left, swallowing over the thick ball of tightness in his throat.

Loki nursed the goblet of wine for a long while, looking out a large window onto the palace grounds and the city beyond. Heavy footsteps brought him out of his musing.

“Brother,” Thor nodded. “Your servant has begged me to speak to you.”

“There is nothing to say, Thor," Loki said wearily. "What words can change this?”

Inspired, Thor suggested, “The words of the library? There must be a book that would tell us how we may change your fate.”

Loki shook his head. “I know how to change my fate." He laughed nervously. "I must simply refrain from betraying the Allfather and our people.”

Then with a sadness that pressed on Thor’s heart, Loki added, “And you.”

“Why, Loki? I wonder… what made you choose those actions?”

Loki’s eyes darkened. “Pettiness. Jealousy. And… that is all. Such a trivial, childish need that wrought so much death.”

Thor looked thoughtful, then replied, “Loki, that was not you. You have not yet done these things and I know you. You will not betray me.”

Always _me_ , thought Loki. As if traitorous alliances with the jötunn and attacking Midgard were nothing compared to turning his back on Thor. But Loki felt it too. Not that it was a worse crime, but that it was the seed that spawned the rest. A little black festering that had poisoned everything.

“Why did you never tell me you envied me?” Thor asked. That probing intensity in the electric blue stare again.

Loki forced himself not to look away. “I would not have your pity,” Loki shouted. “I wanted to be your equal, Thor. Only ever that.”

Thor’s eyes softened with affection. “You could never be my equal, Loki. You are so much more than that.” He clasped Loki’s hands in his. “You are so much wiser, so much more patient. More powerful.” _More beautiful_ , he thought.

“Powerful?” Loki sneered. “You wield Mjölnir!”

Thor looked wounded. “But that is her power, not my own. Your magic is who you are Loki. It is in every part of you.”

Loki shook his head. “They mock me for it. I know this. In secret, our people mock me. They call me _ergi_ and _argr._ ”

Thor protested. “No one believes this, Loki. They may fear you, or misunderstand, but no one scorns you, Brother.”

"They do,” Loki insisted, “And they are right. Do you know how I raised the seiðr? How I was able to achieve foresight?”

Thor’s brows gathered together in concern. “What did you do Loki?”

Loki looked satisfied by Thor’s expression.

He spoke evenly, poisonously. “I fucked the servant, Thor. I took him like a woman and entered his body and I touched him _so_ intimately.” He didn’t know why he goaded Thor so. Perhaps he needed Thor to share his disgust with himself. To understand the stain in his soul.

Thor startled at his brother’s vulgar description. He had known, of course, what Loki had done. Or he had suspected. But hearing Loki admit it… The words he chose — Fuck. Touch. _Intimately_ — fell with a hard thud into his gut. Thor told himself it was unpleasant, to hear his brother speak so explicitly. But it was a feeble lie. And Loki, as always, seemed to know his thoughts as if they were spelled out on a page.

The green eyes bore through Thor as Loki stared, dispassionately observing the way Thor’s pupils swelled and his pulse became just barely visible at his neck. 

With the subtlest of motions, Loki’s head cocked to the side. The opportunity for a vicious slur was never something he could resist, and a mad glee thrilled in him when he spoke, his voice silken and alluring and deadly.

“Perhaps I am not the only one with a darkness in my soul.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I keep making you cry, little sexy slaveboy. I am a cruel goddess.


	5. The Moon, The Sun, and a Great Deal of Ale.

Thor sputtered and stammered. “Wh- What do you…  What?”

But Loki simply stared. The arrow had flown and holding his silence would allow the damage do its worst.

Predictably, Thor pressed on. “Of what are you speaking, Loki?”

A perfectly crafted smirk spread slowly on Loki’s lips. He waited another moment, drawing the tension of the moment out as long as he could before speaking.

“You talk in your sleep, oh my _Brother_.”

“In my sleep?” Thor replied. He blinked hard. “It was only a dream. Whatever I said, it was just that. Just a dream.”

“Oh?” Loki responded, eyes wide in a mockery of sincerity. “Well, then. If it bothers you not that you call out your brother’s name in your dreams, then I shall make nothing of it myself.” He couldn’t resist embellishing his accusation just a bit.

Thor’s face was an obvious war of emotions. Loki was relieved to see the pity written there finally give way to annoyance. Much better Thor’s anger than his sorrow. And then Thor took Loki’s hands between his again.

“Stop teasing, Loki. You cannot avoid this. You jest and jeer but I saw you after that vision. You were terrified. And I will not let you suffer this alone.”

Loki held Thor’s eyes steadily. “Thor, I _am_ alone. This is not your burden. I have seen the ugliness in my heart.”  He continued, “In my body…” as his eyes fell to his hands. The unbearable cold and hideous blue of the jötunn skin seemed an impossibility when his hands were all but swallowed in the deep gold of Thor’s strong hands.

Thor let Loki’s hands drop and placed one warm hand over his brother’s heart. “Brother. Your burdens are mine as well. This has always been so, even if I have failed to make you see it.”

Loki’s heart was tearing him to pieces, drumming against Thor’s touch. He was, as he always had been, disarmed by the directness of Thor’s words. The pretense of scorn fell away from his features. “You are too good for me, Brother,” he spoke at last.

“You see, Loki? I speak truly. You know that we are brothers still.” He lifted his other hand and stroked Loki’s cheek affectionately.

Loki was puzzled by the touch. How was Thor able to possess such strength but caress him so delicately? Loki didn’t notice, but he leaned in to Thor’s hand just a little. Thor smiled at him, a dazzle of light.

Loki swallowed hard, and Thor watched his throat flutter.

“Yes," Loki agreed. "Yes, Thor. We are brothers.”

“And we are friends,” Thor added.

Loki laughed a little. “You never stop pushing, do you, Thor?”

“Never,” Thor agreed merrily. “Let us go and celebrate our companionship, Little Brother. You could use the comfort of a great deal of ale!”

He led Loki from the room with his broad hand splayed across the small of his back. Loki did his best to walk gracefully while Thor’s hand steered him along. They had walked arm in quite often. But Loki had never felt his entire awareness centered on the place where his brother’s fingers rested on him.

He tried to ignore the heat, but he was dizzy with it.

* * *

 Thor’s boisterous laughter sang out in the great hall. Loki’s quieter chuckle answered like an echo as Thor retold his favorite of Loki’s pranks.

Sander approached with two more mugs of ale for the princes. He smiled in relief at the vision of the two beautiful sons of Asgard sharing drinks as they talked and joked late into the night.

The boy was certain he had never seen anything more fair than the two of them together. Loki shone like the silver of a moon, and Thor was sunlit gold. Thor was all and solid brawn and strength, while Loki was lean muscle and prominent bone. They belonged together like this, the worries that had been etched into their troubled faces fallen way. He delivered the mugs and turned to leave, but Loki placed his hand over the servant’s.

“Sander,” Loki spoke, suddenly serious. He took a fortifying breath. “I never thanked you. You performed well for me, and I…” He shrugged, finding no better words to explain himself. “You have my thanks.”

Sander beamed. “It is, as ever, my pleasure, Your Highness.” He bowed lightly and left the princes, smiling to himself contentedly.

“Well done, Loki!" Thor gushed. "I am proud of you.”

Loki thought to protest, but his head swam from drink and much-needed good cheer. Instead he asked teasingly, “As proud as you were when I turned father’s mead to vinegar at the Midsummer Ball?”

Thor erupted in laughter. “Even prouder, my mischievous brother.” He clapped Loki hard on the back, and Loki choked on a drink. “I thought he would bend you over his knee like a child,” he wheezed. “Ah… do you remember how far we ran?”

Loki coughed, still recovering. “Halfway to Vanaheim, if memory serves,” he nodded. Lost in reminiscing, they sat in amiable silence for a moment.

“Finish!” Thor demanded suddenly, slamming his tankard into Loki’s. They drained their ale together, in obvious but friendly competition.

“Thank you, Brother,” Loki said. “Truly. I needed this. And now, I must retire. Your snoring kept me awake all of the night.” He pointed accusingly at his brother as he stood.

“I do not snore.” Thor retorted, trapping Loki’s finger. He held it hesitantly as if, having caught it, he was unsure what to do with it. “Sleep well, Brother. Get some rest.” He squeezed Loki’s hand and smiled at him shyly. Then, moving in a swift rush, he crushed Loki against him in a tight embrace.

Flustered, Loki tried to push Thor away. Then, finding the task insurmountable, he relented and leaned in to that massive form. He felt lost against his brother. He felt slight and fragile and unbearably vulnerable.

But beneath that, he felt safe.

The force of Thor’s strength seemed to Loki to be a law of the universe. If Thor refused to let Loki fall to his own flaws, then he would not fall. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Thor’s body and they stood there, clinging to each other for several long, heavy minutes.


	6. Will You Stay?

Loki hit the floor with a jarring thud and cursed. He was soaked to the bone with cold sweat. The shock of falling coupled with unpleasant sobriety left in the wake of the night’s drinking and he scowled in the darkness. He was about to rise when Thor’s voice boomed from outside his chamber.

“Loki! Loki, are you alright?”

Loki yanked the door open. “Thor, what are you doing? Have you been listening at my door? Am I to have no privacy now?”

Thor looked hurt. “I was just worried about you. May I come inside?”

Loki huffed in exasperation. He didn’t speak, but stepped aside and waved Thor in.

“Did you dream of falling again?”

Loki nodded and rubbed the back of his neck absently as he moved to sit. His robe clung to his skin, bare underneath.

“Let me,” Thor offered quietly. He sat at Loki’s side and pushed him to face away from Thor. He took Loki’s shoulders in his hands and gently began to knead at the knotted muscles. Loki was stiff with tension at first but Thor worked on him slowly and carefully. After several minutes his posture relaxed and the swath of green silk slid off one shoulder.

Without speaking, (without breathing) Thor moved to expose Loki’s other shoulder. He arranged the robe carefully around his brother’s slim waist and returned his attention to releasing the tightness under Loki’s skin.

The room was silent but for Thor’s breathing in Loki’s ear. Loki heard his brother's breath catch when his robe fell away and the noise of it enthralled him. He let the rhythmic sound of breathing wash over him, filling him inside as Thor’s warmth moved into him from the outside. The sweetness of the moment seemed to stretch and expand time. Loki found himself hoping it would never end, that Thor’s fingers would be massaging him forever.

When Thor was satisfied that the little stones of worry Loki carried in his shoulders had softened, he stopped, and ran his hand lightly over Loki’s hair. Speaking barely above a whisper, Thor murmured “Lie back down, Brother. You must be so tired.”

Loki turned to face Thor, his eyes filled with some unreadable emotion. “Will you stay?”

“Of course,” Thor answered.

Loki sank back on the bed gracefully. Thor followed, and pulled Loki flush against him. He heard a tiny sound of surprise from Loki, but smiled happily when his brother went limp and did not push him away.

Loki stared into the darkness a long while, unable to surrender to sleep. The room was chilled, but Thor’s heat pressed against his bare back. The intimate warmth of Thor’s sleeping breaths moved against Loki’s neck. He wanted to move, or he wanted to _want_ to, but the sweet pleasure of it was too seductive. He was aroused, painfully so.

So he lay there a long while, still and helpless and achingly hard and he didn’t know he had fallen asleep until Thor woke him, stirring gently.

And then Loki froze. Thor had moved in closer, fitting himself more snugly against him, and wrapped an arm low over Loki’s hip. Loki could feel the thickness of Thor's erection against his buttocks.

Thor let out a sigh, muffled against the nape of Loki’s neck. Loki swam in the sound and the sensation, a dangerous thrill quaking through him. The push and pull of it was terrible, exquisite. The forbidden had always been irresistible to Loki. But this was beyond mere mischief. The weight of it, of feeling this, was too much. But Thor moved again, hot and hard and perfect against Loki, and Loki felt something in himself give.

It was so like the moment of release in his vision, the heartbeat between clutching the spear and falling into oblivion. No, it was more frightening even than that.

The revelations of the last days all aligned in Loki's mind: The shattering awareness of his hidden nature, the desire that he had seen dancing in his brother's eyes. They were the same thing in that moment— a single truth. That Thor was no longer truly his brother, and that Thor wanted him. The proof of his wanting was physical and enticing against Loki.

In honesty, only to himself in the safety of the quiet dark, Loki could admit that Thor was the only thing that had held him together since this nightmare had begun.

Thor had held him. Again and again, Thor had reached toward him and caught him, steadied him and held on tightly.

Now, Loki reached for Thor.

Moving his hand back to slip softly along Thor's hip, he spoke.

"Brother?"

Thor answered sleepily, "I am here." And as he was pulled slowly from sleep, awareness dawned. Loki's hand, resting hesitantly on Thor's muscled hip. Thor's own hand, curved over Loki's pelvis, hard bone and smooth bare skin. And pulsing between them, Thor's arousal.

A heartbeat. Another.

A slow, difficult breath, expanding Thor's chest and fitting his body more completely against Loki's.

"Loki..." His lips grazed Loki's neck.

A quiet, rapturous sigh escaped from Loki. A groan came in reply, a low rumble in Thor's throat.

He moved against Loki again, fixing his lips against the perfect, warm flesh. Then Loki rolled to face Thor, laced his fingers into the mass of golden hair. Their eyes met in the darkness, acknowledging without words the profound complexity of what was happening.

"Loki..." Thor placed a kiss, chaste and satin-smooth, on Loki's lips. "Let me love you." The words spilled over them both, breaking the beautiful, painful tension.

Loki's reply was to part his lips a fraction and draw Thor toward him in a luxurious kiss. His tongue snaked against and between Thor's lips and over his teeth, licking into him, gliding and sinuous.

They kissed hungrily, seeming not to breathe. Thor ran his hands over the graceful sleekness of his brother. Loki insinuated his hands beneath Thor's tunic, easing it up and playing over his chest. He teased and petted Thor expertly, drawing trails of ecstatic sweetness over his flesh.

Thor closed his eyes to sink into sensation of those fingertips. He felt thrills of fine tremors and raised gooseflesh. Loki pushed the fabric up still further, coaxing Thor out of the tunic.

He reached between them, and then down— slipping into Thor's breeches then gathering Thor's hardness into his hand and stroking lovingly. Thor panted and squirmed under Loki's attentions, marveling at the ease with which Loki lit a fire in him.

"Be patient, Brother," Loki crooned against his mouth.

"Ungh..." Thor protested.

Loki pushed Thor away slightly and lay back, all the sinewy lines of his body presented like a feast. Every part of his body was easy grace and gorgeous angles. Loki's cock curved up onto his flat abdomen.

Only Loki, Thor mused, could manage to have an elegant hard-on.

He smoothed his hands over Loki's form, hungry and eager. He cupped his fingers carefully around Loki's balls, rolling them delicately. Traced the length of his erection and elicited a sinful moan from Loki's lips.

"Mmm... Thor. Yes..."

His voice struck Thor like lightning, kindling that heat low in his body, curling up and growing an aching need in him.

Thor rose to his knees, tugging his trousers down and kicking them off.

Loki shuddered visibly. Anticipation boiled up and over, an exquisite madness.

Loki took Thor's cock like a handle, coaxing him to kneel between Loki's lithe legs. He reached to the table by the bed, opened the jar of oil kept there.

Thor watched transfixed as Loki dipped his long fingers into the viscous oil and took them into his own body. He released a groan that brought an impatient grunt from Thor as Loki worked his fingers into his hole, body drawn right as a bow to reach. He braced his feet against the expanse of Thor’s chest.

Loki delighted in Thor's reaction. He made a show for him, teasing himself and opening himself up, agonizingly slowly. He heated under Thor's gaze, a subtle flush blossoming on his pale skin.

"Come into me," Loki invited.

He took Thor's hand and led him to replace his own fingers. Thor's brow furrowed in concentration as he gingerly entered Loki, sliding two thick fingers in and out of him. Loki's pleasure was genuine, pretense falling away. His eyelids fell half closed, lashes fluttering softly.

He was so lovely like this, Thor thought. He felt he was seeing Loki— really seeing him— for the first time.

Thor bent over Loki's face, covering him with kisses, tracing his tongue along the hollow of his throat, grazing his teeth along his jaw. He swept one arm beneath Loki's knees and raised his legs high, still prodding and twisting with his fingers. He added a third, eliciting a sharp hiss of breath from Loki.

"Thor," Loki whispered. He reached for Thor's cock and slid his fingers along the shaft, coating him with oil and squeezing gently. He pulled Thor to him, guiding him until the swollen head of Thor's cock pushed hot against his entrance.

Breathless, he repeated: "Thor...."

Thor pushed, feeling the resistance there despite their preparation. "Will I hurt you?"

Loki laughed as he answered, "Oh, yes," But his eyes gleamed wickedly.

"Do it, Brothe— Ah..." The air rushed out of his lungs as Thor pressed in. He paused, and Loki drew in a steadying breath. Focused all his energy on relaxing around Thor. He felt stretched impossibly, filled beyond belief, though only the rounded tip of Thor's member was inside.

"Go on," Loki urged. Thor sank in deeper, slowly and carefully. His breath was ragged. Loki felt impatience like a strange rush in his blood, an electric snap along his spine. It was alien to him, being undone like this.

But it was _delicious_.

Thor set a slow, controlled rhythm above and inside Loki, who drank Thor in deep with every sense. The heat of his breath in Loki's face, the scent of sweat and sex. Loki was engulfed in it. He felt as if every inch of his skin were touched, penetrated. The thick intrusion of Thor's girth was a sharp bliss, a counterpoint to the soft warmth of Thor’s arms, chest, legs.

Loki's slighter frame was bent into a curving fold, Thor's thrusts lifting him lightly from the bed.

They moved together, coupling urgently but slowly for what could have been moments or hours. Loki's cock seeped between them. He had a vague awareness of being impressed by Thor's control. Thor watched Loki intently, and Loki didn’t think to shy away from holding Thor’s gaze. When the head of Thor's cock dragged against Loki’s prostate, Loki arched up violently. His muscles spasmed around Thor, who quickened his pace. Panting hard, Thor’s lips brushed against Loki’s but he was too lost in the driving thrusts to kiss.

They shared the air between them, the tense energy pulsing and building.

Loki was falling toward climax, falling and tumbling without direction. He writhed and twisted and the roll of his hips brought Thor off without warning. Thor came with loud, animal grunts against Loki’s open mouth and the broken rhythm of his pounding tipped Loki over the edge with him. Loki's cock pulsed and he cried out his brother’s name and spurted between them.

Everything was wet heat and a satisfied glow. Thor rolled off Loki, who followed, coming to rest in the crook of Thor’s arm. A warm trickle seeped out of him, and Thor drew the bedding over them before they could cool. A deep, soporific calm settled into Loki’s mind and body. Thor sighed contentedly, his breaths slowing.

Loki was more still and at peace than he’d ever felt. He let the stillness take him and he slept, nuzzling against his brother’s chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to beta-readers for this chapter! Cassie has a keen editorial eye and can actually see well enough to read the difference between prostrate and prostate.
> 
> Lovely lovely Freyja is a beta-reading goddess, agrees (off topic) that Loki would definitely top from the bottom, and had the grace to stop by the house *after* my happy alone time in the bath.
> 
> I am naming my shower head Loki.


	7. Morning

Morning came quietly, and they woke gradually.  
  
Thor murmured, “Brother,” and brushed a lock of silken black hair behind Loki’s ear.  
  
“Hmmm…?” Loki’s reply was soft and unworried. His face was smooth and open, peaceful, lips curving into a small smile.  
  
“You are so beautiful, my Loki,” Thor whispered. Loki made no answer save a small, sleepy grin. It escaped his notice that this time he didn’t balk at Thor’s possessive language. He searched Thor’s eyes for any sign of regret or wariness, but all Loki saw was contentment and affection. And for his part, Loki felt no trace of guilt. He had expected none: Loki was very much accustomed to doing as he pleased. He could easily imagine Thor recoiling at this, but Loki was satisfied that his brother was comfortable.  
  
It occurred to Loki then that he’d slept dreamlessly. This sated, relaxed mood felt unfamiliar to him. He almost feared it, as if it were a shining glass bauble that could shatter in the faintest breeze. He grazed Thor’s cheek with his long fingers as if to assure himself that Thor was real, that the moment was real. He traced his brother’s jaw line, smoothing his fingertips over the soft stubble of Thor’s beard. He swept his touch to Thor’s neck, feeling his pulse there, the warmth rushing beneath the skin.  
  
Thor hummed happily and pressed his lips to Loki’s fingers. He kissed the little hollows beneath Loki’s cheekbones, the smooth curve of his brow, the line of his jaw. He stroked his thick fingers over Loki’s collar bones and down to his chest and belly. He ran his hands over Loki’s arms and shoulders.  
  
Loki closed his eyes with a sigh and let Thor’s fingers draw lines of soft pleasure over him. Thor kissed Loki’s eyelids and forehead and the tip of his nose. Loki smiled sweetly and Thor kissed his lips, chaste and gentle. Loki parted his mouth, and Thor’s opened as well. They fit their mouths together, tongues rolling over lips and teeth in a languid kiss.  
  
Thor was dizzy with the titillation of Loki’s velvety kiss. He thought of Loki’s appellation _Silvertongue_ and felt he had never known how many kinds of magic Loki could weave with that tongue.  
  
Thor groaned and the baritone vibrations of it thrilled into Loki. He kissed Thor deeper, a hungry fervor moving him.  
  
Thor was unraveled by the bliss of it. He let himself sink back into the bed, savoring the taste and texture of Loki’s skilled mouth.  
  
Loki moved against Thor so that he was half on top of him, one leg draped over Thor’s hip, and still he kissed. Thor held the back of Loki’s thigh, moved to cup the round flesh of one buttock. Loki hardened and pressed his arousal into Thor’s leg. Still Loki kissed, swirling and flicking the tip of his tongue against Thor’s, sucking lightly on his lower lip.  
  
Thor angled his body so that his erection was crushed against Loki’s abdomen but Loki pushed him back, hands flat on Thor’s chest. Thor let himself relax and lay back again.

Loki glided onto him, straddling Thor lightly. He fisted both hands into the golden tangle of Thor’s hair, holding his head firmly against the mattress and caging in Thor’s body between Loki's strong, lean thighs. Thor moaned into Loki’s mouth and wiggled his hips as best he could, dragging their cocks against each other.  
  
Loki broke the kiss at length and mouthed at Thor’s throat and neck. He covered Thor with wet, open kisses and trailed his tongue against the pulse point in Thor’s neck, slipped his lips over Thor’s jaw and clavicles. He moved downward, stealing the friction from Thor’s cock. He planted kisses and nips over Thor’s chest and danced his tongue over his nipples. He fixed his mouth against a nipple and sucked hard, making Thor whine and thrust up against him. Moving to the other nipple he bit down lightly and brought a gasp from Thor.  
  
Loki slid down, hands smoothing over the hard muscles of Thor’s abdomen, tongue dipping into Thor’s navel. “Loki…” Thor moaned in a broken voice. “Oh, Brother, please….”  
  
“Hmmm? What is it you want, Thor?” Loki replied, lifting his eyes to Thor from under his dark, heavy lashes.  
  
“Are you? Would you…?” Thor was unable to make sensible words.  
  
“Yes?” Loki asked, his tone dripping with honey.  
  
“Will you? I want…” Thor swallowed thickly. “I want your mouth on me, Loki. Please.”  
  
“My mouth?” Loki repeated. He licked his lips slowly. “As you wish, Brother.”  
  
Loki bent down to Thor’s body again, traced his tongue in a little flick down from Thor’s navel, then to the side, slipping his tongue and fingers over the ridge of Thor’s pelvic bone.  
  
Thor groaned, caught between pleasure and frustration. He grasped a handful of Loki’s hair, and Loki made a high, breathless noise of arousal. Thor took hold of his own cock with his other hand and brought Loki’s head toward him, thrusting hard into Loki’s mouth. The deep moan Loki released rippled through Thor’s cock and he thrust in again. He still held Loki in his stone solid grip.  
  
“Words,” Thor panted, driving into Loki’s mouth again and again, “Are not my… strength… Loki.” More deep, shaking breaths. More plunging into Loki’s throat.  
  
And Loki disappeared.

* * *

Reappearing across the room, he sauntered back toward the bed with torturous slowness, narrowed eyes fixed on Thor with deadly focus.  
  
Now truly wordless, Thor whined in the empty bed.  
  
“Oh, Brother,” Loki scolded, “You _must_ learn patience.” Naked, with his erect prick jutting upward, Loki still carried himself like a king. His voice conveyed an imperious authority. That voice allowed no argument or answer other than assent. Loki raised his hands then, and with subtle, dexterous motion carved out little arcs of magic, drawing sigils in the air.  
  
Thor watched with rapt attention. Loki was perfect when he cast his seiðr. He was born just for this, Thor mused, with his long, lovely fingers and sharp intellect and silken voice. He was in awe of his younger brother, his frustrated, aching erection forgotten for just a moment.

Then Loki’s magic snapped into being with a feathery, smoky green glow. The next instant, Thor was yanked back against the bed, his arms bound by invisible restraints.  
  
Loki crawled up onto Thor, his movements feline and his eyes predatory. Thor gave a low, needy moan. He had never felt so caught before, so completely at the mercy of another. The surrender of it was a heavenly tease. He _hurt_ , his whole being centered on his untouched, straining cock and Loki’s hungry eyes.  
  
Loki bent his head to Thor’s torso again, kissing, sucking, and then moving lower, nipping at Thor’s abdomen and hips while his silken hair trailed teasing whispers over Thor’s eager skin.

Loki built Thor’s arousal up to a fever pitch with his titillation, and then moved lower stilll. He sent Thor into a frenzy of need, mouthing at Thor’s thighs and letting his hair skim over Thor’s poor cock and swollen balls.  
  
Thor’s hips bucked up uncontrollably, his prick seeking contact with Loki’s mouth, but slipping instead against his throat, cheeks, or chest. Loki laughed at this, a low teasing chuckle. Thor whined and pleaded, and left little traces of glistening fluid that beaded like pearls on Loki’s flesh.  
  
Loki savored the game, delaying Thor’s pleasure but denying himself as well. His mouth watered for Thor’s cock; he felt drunk on the salt of his skin. The scent of Thor’s sex and sweat was driving Loki to madness. The waiting was a fine, sharp blade. He breathed fast and deep, taking in that smell. Loki teetered on the knife’s edge between teasing and claiming until it was painful, and then allowed himself to take.  
  
Loki bent low toward Thor, who rose up for him, angling his hips to present himself to Loki Silvertongue.  
  
Loki’s face disappeared between Thor’s thighs, still— _still_ —refusing Thor's cock. He flicked the tip of his tongue against Thor's perineum, pushing his legs open wide. He opened his mouth wide and gently took Thor's balls into him, lolling his tongue on them and delicately suckling. Thor moaned and writhed, and his cock wept little wet trails into Loki's hair.  
  
Loki swept the flat of his long tongue up onto Thor's erection, pressing along the thick vein on the shaft, then swirling under the flare of the glans and finally closing his mouth over the tip. Still teasing, he sucked lightly on the head and traced his fingers maddeningly up and down the thick shaft. The heft of it was delicious—thick, hot, _heavy_.  
  
Loki took one hand to his own arousal, teasing himself too with feathery strokes as he sucked and licked Thor, drawing out more salty fluid. Thor bucked and whined and strained beneath him, and Loki reveled in the power of it. He loved having the huge, strong Thor at his mercy.  
  
At length, Loki relented, and took the whole of Thor's cock into his mouth. The helpless groan Thor let out spurred Loki on, and he swallowed Thor deep into his throat, relaxing his jaw to accommodate the girth. He worked his lips up and down over Thor, tracking his movements with a fist curled tight around the thick shaft.  
  
Thor pulled taut against his restraints, his veins standing out over tight muscle. He grunted deep, animal sounds and moved as much as he could, tilting his hips to meet Loki's mouth.  
  
Pleasure built like a spring ready to release, Thor could feel the delicious pressure building. Loki read his thoughts, as ever, and plunged his mouth onto Thor more quickly, cheeks hollowed and lips slipping beautifully over Thor's slick cock.  
  
Thor's eyes lost focus and rolled up as he chased after his climax— almost, almost—  
  
The door opened. "Loki?" Frigga's voice called out, warm and bright.

* * *

Thor gasped, but Loki forced his hips against the bed and sucked harder. Thor gaped at him and swore and Loki hummed happily and sent quakes through Thor's cock and he spilled into the back of his brother's throat. Loki swallowed happily, ran his tongue over his lips, the picture of relaxed contentment.

  
"Ah, you are here," Frigga said. Loki sat at the edge of his bed, already dressed for the day, and smiled sweetly at his queen. She looked appraisingly at Loki and saw that the image was an illusion, but said nothing of it. "I would like you to join your father and brother and me for breakfast, darling. Will you come?"  
  
"Of course, Mother," he answered.  
  
"I will see you in an hour." She smiled indulgently, mildly curious, and left.  
  
Thor's mouth opened, and closed, and opened again. "What? Loki, what... Did you, did you hide us? That was incredible."  
  
Loki laughed like music. "Apparently we are to join Mother and Father for a meal."  
  
"I heard." Thor said. His bindings had dissolved. He pulled Loki against him. "Loki," he crooned, "You are amazing." He nuzzled into Loki's hair. "Let me..."  
  
Thor took hold of Loki's cock, half-hard against his thigh, and knelt down before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, Chapter Seven. My apologies: Mundane life has severely impaired important tasks like writing porn.  
> I'm anxious to post this (a bedtime story, maybe?) so it hasn't been properly beta'd just yet. However, Freyja did give it a quick read and also entertained my wildling while I finished this.


	8. Breaking Fast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the family of the Odinsons eats and shouts and hugs, and Thor makes an unexpected request.

For a long while, after a tersely formal greeting, the family ate without speaking, the song of silver tinkling against glass dishes the only sound in Frigga's parlor. Loki wished she'd had their meal served in the great hall, where the coming and going of servants might diffuse some of the awkward silence.

To cut his own tension, Loki placed his hand high in Thor's thigh and squeezed.

Thor choked on his food, and raised a shaky goblet of cool water to his lips.

Loki smiled sweetly. He set down his fork and cleaned his lips with his napkin and leaned forward. "So tell me, Mother. How _did_ you live with the guilt of your secret all these long years? It must have been just dreadful." His eyes glinted hard and cruel.

Frigga began, "Loki—" but Odin cut her off.

"Enough!" His voice was too loud in the chamber.

Loki retorted, "Oh, we must spare my gentle mother's fragile feelings, must we, _Father_? It would truly be a shame for anyone to feel slighted, would it not?"

He stared defiantly into Odin's one gleaming eye.

Frigga spoke up. "Loki, I love you today just as I have always loved you. I've been your mother since the first days of your life."

She placed a placating hand over Loki's. "I know this is terribly hard for you, for all of us."

She glanced at Thor's tear-filled eyes. "But we only acted out of compassion and love. And we will get through this... as a family."

Loki opened his mouth to argue, but was stilled by Thor's hand clapping into his shoulder. The broken look in Thor's eyes, glistening and wide, softened Loki's anger.

He bowed his head toward Frigga. "Of course, Mother," he all but whispered.

Few more words were exchanged as the servants were called and plate were cleared, but the horrible, thick anxiety had abated to an uneasy acceptance.

When Loki rose, he inclined in a brief bow to Odin, and allowed Frigga to embrace him.

Thor led Loki from the room, his hand spread against Loki's back. By the time they reached Loki's chambers, they were each in a state of urgent arousal.

The moment the lock clicked into position, they were upon each other with open, insistent mouths and clawing, tearing hands.

* * *

Weeks passed in which time seemed to be suspended in a closed loop.

Days were divided, for Loki and Thor, between sleepwalking through expected routines (eating, assembling before the Allfather, studies in the vast library, sparring in the training yard) and the moments when they cloistered themselves in private chambers.

They would fall upon each other, as soon as they could, ravenous for touch after a few hours apart.

On one such evening in Thor's rooms, they lay in the large bed atop a small mountain of furs.

Sweat shone on Thor's golden, muscled form and glistened like snow crystals Loki's lean ivory shape. Thor stroked the long, slim planes of Loki's body as they enjoyed the sweet, satisfied calm.

"I want to see your... your true form, Brother."

Loki stiffened. "My _what_?"

"The... jötunn body that you hide. I wish to see it. To see your true body."

Loki was out of the bed in an instant. He'd wrapped himself defensively in a fur covering.

" _This_ is my body, Thor. This lie that Odin crafted. And I will not burden you with the foul image of my monstrous self."

Thor rose and approached Loki, who backed away with a hiss. He didn't realize he'd backed into a corner until he could feel the heat of Thor's body and noticed he had no more room to maneuver.

Thor smoothed his hands over Loki's shoulders. "Peace, Brother. It was not my intention to upset you. You have my apologies."

Loki wouldn't meet Thor's gaze. His burning eyes were fixed in the floor.

Thor kissed the top of Loki's head, stroked his cheek lovingly. "Come back to bed?" Loki hesitated, but when he rose his eyes to Thor's, he nodded in assent.

Thor scooped him up, fur and all, and kissed him as he took them back to bed.

* * *

 It was commonly thought in the court of Asgard that Thor did not possess his brother's talent for deception, and this was not untrue, but neither was it the whole of the matter.

Thor knew he lied poorly, so he had become adept at simply staying silent. He knew he would never talk Loki into showing his jötunn skin, though the desire to see it had been itching and worrying in Thor's mind for days by then.

And so Thor spoke no more of his wish, and he bided his time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. It's just too damned hard to edit and write on my phone, so until my computer is restored, point out any errors and I'll fix them as I can! 
> 
> Next chapter posting in a moment. It may be my favorite dialogue I've ever written.


	9. Cursed Jewels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor is wily, and verbose. Loki begs.
> 
> Eloquent Thor teasing Loki heavily influenced by http://archiveofourown.org/works/270611 
> 
> If words are your kink as well, it is required reading.

"Thor! Don't stop.... Just oh... Thor! Just there, yes, yessss...."

Loki was prone, legs bent at the knee, his feet lost in Thor's warm hands. Thor was pounding into him relentlessly from above, making good use of his now-thorough knowledge of Loki's body.

He knew if he could stay himself, and work the head of his prick against Loki's prostate from this angle, he could watch Loki spill, cock untouched like the first time.  

It was Thor's very favorite sight in the Nine Realms.

He released Loki's feet and moved both hands to spread over Loki's ass and encircle where their bodies met.

"Ah, ah... Oof! Ah, oooh."

Loki's moaning devolved into grunts and then nearly soundless whispers:

"Thor, oh Thor, oh my brother oh my... _Thor_..."

And then a strangled, broken cry and Thor watched Loki's cock pulse and spurt thickly onto his belly and torso. He clenched so beautifully and Thor followed him to climax, roaring as he only ever did in battle or buried in his brother's body.

When his cock was wrung dry and Loki seemed to be drowsing, Thor withdrew, and watched his seed begin to leak from Loki's loosened, inflamed hole.

Thor collapsed beside Loki and drew him in close. As he settled into Thor's embrace, Loki's eyes fell closed and his mouth curled up into a small, sleepy grin. Thor stroked Loki's arms and shoulders, crooning quietly.

"Brother, my Loki, my beloved treasure. My darling Loki." He pressed whisper light kisses onto Loki's eyelashes and combed his fingers through Loki's raven silk hair as he spoke.

Loki's breathing was deep and calm, his little hums of pleasure the only sign he was yet waking.

Thor continued, "My love, my precious, my silvertongued god. You are a gift, Loki, my only prize."

"Mmm. Yes. You are very lucky Thor," Loki chuckled through his blissful haze.

"You have no idea, brother. You are the stars above and the—"

"Show, don't tell, Thor." Loki grazed his lips against Thor's beard.

"Again, Loki? So soon? You are a hungry one," Thor chuckled. Loki made no reply, but tugged Thor's hair and pulled him in to a deep kiss.

* * *

 Late morning spread golden light over every surface in Thor's chamber.

Loki blinked several times and stretched in feline bliss. His arching body woke Thor, who rolled his body against and around Loki. Enveloped in Thor's heat, Loki yawned happily.

"You are insatiable, Brother," Thor chuckled softly. He pressed a kiss into Loki's neck. "My sweet, hungry little kitten—OW! LOKI!"

Loki barely held back a giggle, summoning a stabbing glare to his face.

"I am not a kitten, you vapid ogre."

Thor nodded gravely. "Of course not, my prince. You are a dragon, dagger toothed and shining. A great panther, ebony and sleek. Dire wolf, razor clawed. Coiled, poisonous viper, emerald scaled."

He fought a smile seeing Loki preen under his poetry. "Raven king, sharp of eye and murderous of talon."

Loki laughed at last. "Stop, Thor. You're too near the limit of your paltry vocabulary."

Thor moved in, speaking directly against Loki's ear. "You love it though, don't you, gilded peacock? My beautiful, wicked boy? Sorcerous, velvet dark one?"

He swept his tongue against the shell of Loki's ear.

"Perfect, silken devil. Quicksilver, elusive trickster."

Loki groaned, wriggling in Thor's iron grip.

"Your flesh..." Thor licked along the smooth line of Loki's neck. "Is a delicacy. Your eyes are cursed jewels."

"Thor?"

"Yes, Loki?" "Are you going to talk all day or are you going to fuck me?"

"I was merely stroking the fur of my precious..." A kiss.

"Tiny..." Kiss.

"Kitten."

Loki struck out to scratch but Thor was moving before the words had left his lips. He captured Loki's wrists and brought them together, trapping them easily in one huge fist.

Loki moved instinctively, winding his long legs around Thor's waist and canting his hips up. Thor's other hand clamped onto the sharp jut of Loki's hip bone, and pushed him flat on the bed.

Thor fell against Loki's flattened, pressed form, gliding slowly and dragging their swollen cocks together. They slipped and slid easily, Thor's cock still slick from the previous evening's couplings.

He teased Loki mercilessly, rutting against him with maddening slowness until Loki was a writhing, whimpering wreck.

"Please!" Loki panted.

"Thor, please. I need you, I need you, need you, need, need..."

Thor laughed, ringing from deep in his throat. _Now_ , he thought giddily.

"You beg so prettily, needy little kitten," he teased. "What is it you need, Loki?"

"Thor, _fuck me!"_ Loki all but screamed.

"Mmm. Soon, kitten." Thor took hold of Loki's prick and stroked softly. Too softly by half.

Loki arched and twisted and sank his sharp nails into Thor's biceps. "Tell me how badly you need me."

"Thor, please!" Loki nearly sobbed. "Please, brother."

Thor looked thoughtful, then circled his thumb and forefinger in a vise grip at the base of Loki's cock. "Convince me, Silvertongue."

"Please. Please, Thor. I'll do anything you ask. _Please_?" Loki pleaded in a broken voice Thor had never heard before.

"Anything, Loki?"

"YESSSS! Norns DAMN you thrice Thor. Yes!"

"Would you... Hmm. Would you curl upon my lap like a pussycat, Loki?"

"Very well. Yes. Yes."

"Would you spend your seed onto my belly and lap it up like a dish of cream?"

No answer came, only a low, feral groan.

"Answer me, Loki!" Thor punctuated his demand with a hard, stinging slap across Loki's cheek.

Loki gasped, reddened, swooned.

"Yes." He swallowed hard, licked his lips. "Yes, Thor. Anything."

"Mmm. You enjoy this idea too much. If I give you what you need it must _hurt_."

A pitiable, high whine answered this.

"Oh. Oh, Loki." Thor leaned in close again, and lowered his voice to something between a growl and a whisper.

"Would you spill inside me? Buried to the hilt in my ass, would you empty your balls into me and then after, lick your seed out of me?"

Loki's eyes rolled up, his hips bucked, and he howled, " _Yes._ Yes, please. That, Thor. I'll do that."

Thor smiled indulgently, nodded his head once, and then said: "No."

"Wha—what!? What do you want, Thor?"

An arch, thick silence, and then Thor rubbed his thumb across the slit in Loki's straining prick.

" _THOR!_ " Thor grinned. "Just promise me one favor, Loki. One thing I ask, later."

Loki nodded. A tear escaped one green eye.

"Good boy."

Thor bent his head to Loki's arousal and swallowed him in a smooth gulp. He cupped Loki's balls, squeezed gently, and slipped up on Loki's cock to a shallower suckling.

Loki's hips surged upward, and he came growling and snarling and weeping.

Thor hummed and closed his eyes, savoring every drop of his brother's spending. When Loki stilled, his eyes closed and every minute muscle in his face was as smooth and relaxed as in sleep, Thor took him in his arms.

He smoothed the sweaty locks of jet black hair from Loki's face. He waited until he could feel the thudding of Loki's heart ease into a slower rhythm.

Thor made certain he had his limbs wrapped gently but completely around Loki's nearly dozing form and then spoke quietly.

"Show me your jötunn body, brother. That is what I ask." Loki's eyes snapped open. He scowled. But after a heavy beat, he jerked his head toward the foot of the bed.

A perfect copy of Loki stood there, tall and naked and gorgeous.

The illusion lowered its head and raised its arms.

The shimmering green-gold glow that illuminated Loki's spells crept up from the long fingers of the false Loki, then slid up the wrists and over its forearms. Where the light retreated, jötunn skin shone in its wake.

The flesh was the color of a burning-cold blue winter sky reflected in a frozen, mirrored lake. Thor watched as it crept up to the second Loki's neck and shoulders and then eased down his torso.

The illusion closed its eyes and lowered its head further as the fair blue colored its flesh all the way down to its bare feet.

Thor took in the lovely expanse of skin, flawless wintry blue, and the whorls of fine scars raised like embroidery over the jötunn Loki's physique.

He realized he'd been holding his breath, and gasped in wonder when he inhaled. "Loki," he said, "You are so beautiful."

At his side, Loki made a little dismissive snort.

Standing above him, Loki raised his gaze, fixing Thor with an eery ruby stare.

"So lovely, brother." Loki softened a bit, satisfied that Thor was genuinely enthralled with his frost giant self, even if he couldn't bring himself yet to _wear_ that flesh.

"Oh you haven't seen the best part, Thor."

Thor's eyes flitted to Loki's green gaze, to his lips curled into a flirtatious quirk. The jötunn Loki took one long stride toward the bed, then mounted it. It sat astride Loki, who looked at the hunger written clearly on Thor's face.

He ran his ivory hands up the cerulean legs of his copy. Thor mewled.

Loki reached the joining of the jötunn's legs, and slipped his hands between its thighs. Slowly, he pushed them apart.

The illusion angled its hips sharply, openly displaying itself for Thor.

Loki petted its sex for a moment, then opened the legs further.

Thor's eyes went wide and dark with lust, then fell lower. He gave a hiss of surprise as Loki's fingers disappeared inside his döppleganger.

Beneath its flushed, violet cock, the jötunn possessed a swollen, shining quim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Thor does what HE wants, too:) Because I've developed a massive kink for intersex!Loki. Because words turn me on.  
> ———  
> Eloquent Thor teasing Loki heavily influenced by http://archiveofourown.org/works/270611
> 
> If words are your kink as well, it is required reading.


	10. Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Thor part ways briefly for a trip with what should REALLY be called the Warriors Fucking Four (Lady Sif was on SHIELD this week- squee) and Loki gets his sex magic on again.

Loki ran his hands over Thor's exposed arms, stroking up to the shoulder plates of his armor and down to his vambraces over and again.

"Brother," Thor pleaded, "Come along with us. Please, Sif and the Warriors Three would take much joy in your company."

Loki huffed a laugh, but it was not so cruel as it would once have been. Thor's friends had softened toward Loki somewhat, observing a subtle warming in his personality.

"That is a gross exaggeration, Thor, as you are well aware." Even so, Loki's lopsided grin revealed some relief that his esteem had risen in the eyes of his brother's peers. "You'll be gone just a few days, Brother. It is no matter."

Thor leaned in, touching his forehead to Loki's and curling his great hand to cup the nape of Loki's neck. The gesture had always warmed Loki through to his bones, but now it stole his breath as well.

"I'm far more worried about the nights, Brother," Thor whispered against Loki's face. The intimacy thrilled through Loki.

They kissed, deep and searching in a fierce embrace as if each could somehow drink his fill of the other, and swallow down something to cling to for their time apart. They both knew this was impossible, which only made the kiss more hungry. When a loud rap at the door announced it was time for Thor's party to leave, they broke away gasping.

Thor gave Loki a last look of longing, and Loki took Thor's hand and pressed the palm flat into his own. He traced a rune on the skin with the nail of his index finger, murmuring, "For protection."

"I love you, Loki."

"Mm. Be safe, Brother."

Loki watched the hunting party ride toward the Bifröst, his yearning and his pride in Thor's glory becoming a bittersweet ache.

But he only indulged himself in the affectionate mood a moment, and when the bright flare of the Bifröst lit the sky, he turned with purpose to his plan.

* * *

Sander knocked at Loki's chamber door, nearly trembling with fear. Again he carried a satchel of herbs and anticipated the ritual with both dread and excitement.

This time, though, dread was clearly winning out.

Loki bade him enter, and immediately read hesitation in the boy's flushed face. He understood, and couldn't truthfully say he wasn't touched by the same fear. But truth was rarely useful, of course, so Loki laid a veneer of calm over his features and spoke softly in his velvet-rich voice.

"Come, Sweetling. I've made you a soothing tea. Let us talk a while before we begin."

Sander nodded and allowed Loki to lead him to a chair in the small sitting area. Loki sat opposite him, and served the boy a large cup of tea, shushing Sander's protest at the prince's serving his own servant.

"It will relax you. There are chamomile from the queen's garden and valerian root imported from Midgard. The latter tastes positively foul on its own, and the mildness of the chamomile hardly mellows it," he laughed, "But here is enough honey to make it palatable." Loki stirred in several spoonfuls of honey, then poured in a touch of milk.

Sander was impressed at Loki's having noticed (and cared) how he took his tea. The taste was strange but not altogether unpleasant with the honeyed sweetness. He gulped more than sipped, eager for the calming effects, as he listened to Loki repeating his plans. His voice and manner were at least as relaxing as the tea—Sander adored the hypnotic timbre of Loki's voice.

Loki assured Sander things would go more smoothly this time. "Things have changed much in my recent past." Here he saw a ruddy blush under the boy's freckles. Ah—so Sander had noticed exactly how things had changed between the princes.

Loki continued, a tiny smile on his lips.  "I am confident that this will have changed my future. I merely want to ensure that this is so. And there could yet be more I must do to prevent the unpleasantness I witnessed before. It will not be so terrible this time, Dear One. We were both unprepared for the... intensity of the experience before. We know what will happen now, physically and mentally. It will all be well."

Sander nodded. He felt quite peaceful now—so much so in fact that he was certain Loki had put something more potent into his tea. But he couldn't bring himself to mind in the least. And Loki's gentle conversation had helped to steady him for the task.

They carefully set up the small altar and prepared the herbs and wine as before. Sander was smiling happily at Loki, who was most pleased at this. He took no joy in asking this chore from the servant again, and felt he owed Sander the kindness of enhancing the tea with one of his hidden stores of potions.

The rite was now familiar enough that they went through the motions easily, and were shortly ready to begin the sex magic to raise the seiðr to send Loki dreamwalking. 

"Let me watch you this time, Darling," Loki crooned. "Open yourself up for me. Fuck yourself on those fine fingers."

Sander wasn't shy under the effects of Loki's potion, and seemed quite aroused at being asked to display himself thus. He swiped two slender fingers into the jar of unguent and slowly worked his hole open. He gasped and whined as he thrust his fingers in and out and twisted them.

He reached for his cock, asking, "Please, Your Highness?" 

Loki chuckled fondly. "Oh, no, not yet, my pet. You must wait until I give permission."

This reply seemed to enflame the boy as much as the denied grip on his cock would have done, and he gasped as he answered, "Yes, Milord. Yes..." 

He obeyed perfectly, fucking himself as deeply as he could reach with his small fingers, continuing until the draught was ready. Loki drained the goblet and approached Sander.

Without prompting, Sander turned to move onto his hands and knees, but Loki took hold of him and roughly tumbled the boy onto his back, catching his legs and holding them up, lifting Sander's ass from the floor. Loki took his own aching cock out of his trousers and gripping the base, and pushed gently into the boy's tight heat.

Sander first released tiny whimpers of discomfort and then a low, drawn-out "Oooohhh," as his eyes fell half-lidded in obvious bliss.  

Loki was still lucid and taking languid pleasure now, setting a slow pace to warm up Sander for later when Loki would lose himself to the potion. He reveled in Sander's beauty. He looked more sensual and desperate than Loki had seen before. He drew his thick cock out and then pushed in again and again, careful and deliberate, murmuring little endearments as he fucked into his slave.

After a long, sweet time, Loki's vision began to blur and he felt the terrible heat rising in his blood. He was aware of each quaking, rapid heartbeat, each boiling trickle of sweat. He smelled the waves of arousal coming off the boy and bent to taste the sweat on Sander's neck.

Loki growled a deep, animal noise. He pushed his teeth hard into the delicious flesh of Sander's neck, and the creature beneath him cried out in pleasure. Loki pumped vigorously into the tight hole, grinding his pelvis brutally. 

Sander watched from below, marveling at the madman Loki became under thrall of the spell. Inky, wet serpents of hair framed his face, all razor angles and unworldly paleness but for the deep blush on his cheeks and chest. The green of his eyes had gone, swallowed up into black holes.

Sander gloried in lying there bent nearly in half, taking the brunt of Loki's violent fucking. His cock ached and throbbed with the racing beat of his blood. Loki's movements were too much, far too intense and rough for Sander to climax, but Loki was speeding up now, further losing control of his body.

Loki was panting out harsh breaths and moaning as his cock slid in and out of the clinging body. His skin felt electric and a sharp, coiled pleasure rolled through him, snaking down his spine and swelling his balls, pulling them up full and tight.

Loki wailed as orgasm approached, his vision a burning white burst of light. As it peaked, Loki shrieked his brother's name so loudly Sander imagined Thor must somehow hear the cry out from the sky above him.

Loki collapsed backward with a thump onto the pile of plush furs by the altar. His eyes were wide open, the irises so white now they seemed to glow.

Sander made certain Loki was arranged comfortably, pulling a light woven-silk blanket over the prince's feverish body, then lay beside him. Sander was still painfully hard, so he scooped out more of the thick oil and took himself in hand.

As he stroked his prick, he conjured the image of Loki and Thor together. How striking they must look when they fucked—Loki's lean, beautiful body swallowed up by Thor's muscled heft. He imagined the contrast of golden warmth against cool ivory skin, and the clashing of their mouths and tongues as they kissed. He recalled the wanton, primal desire he'd heard as Loki screamed "Thor" and it sent Sander over the edge, coming with shattering intensity, shooting his seed up so far it splattered his chest and neck.

Sander floated without time or thought for a time, then slowly came back to awareness. He looked after Loki, who wore a small, peaceful smile. Sander fussed over the silken covering on the prince's body, smoothing it over the hard planes of Loki's body.

Satisfied that Loki's spell had gone to plan, that whatever he was seeing now was pleasing, Sander lay himself down beside Loki's fiery flesh, and pulled a sumptuous fur up onto his own cooler body.

The sexual satiety and the lingering sedation of Loki's potion lulled Sander into a dreamy, placid happiness. He nestled deeper into the fur and drifted to sleep, confident he'd wake when Loki needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh- Shipper on board! I couldn't stand to write Sander pining for Loki, and I think it was clear he's been shipping Thorki hard;)
> 
> Only two, possibly three, more chapters to go, and an epilogue. This has been such a delicious adventure, and I sincerely thank all all you for giving such encouragement and support. I'll be a little slow to update as always because of my tangled up spine and fun, fun pain that comes with, but it won't be nearly as long between chapters now.
> 
> I have a Tumblr now, username 'darklittlestories', and I'd love to see you there!
> 
> In other news, I'm in the early stages of beginning to publish original erotica as Kindle singles. Follow the Tumblr if you're into that. 
> 
> xx, Story


	11. Seeing into the Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's visions involve a dramatic insight that may just level the playing field for an awfully tense relationship, and we see some sweetness between our beloved brotherlovers, though sadly there are only references to kinky goings-on. There will, I vow, be a bit more porn before we wrap this up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Spring! Though my family aren't Christians, my wee bébé and I always think of their Easter as a second Oestre, all full of blossomy Persephone goodness- but with CANDY! Accept the loving gift of a new chapter. We are nearly finished! 
> 
> Because I've had a hard time writing this with my medical fuckery, I've stopped taking time to use my betas. *Please* do point out any typos or other errors.  
> {Aaand I may have also made last minute edits without my glasses.}
> 
> Update 4.20.15  
> Typos of embarrassingly obvious nature corrected.

Loki was disoriented for a moment. He thought perhaps he was in a lucid dream, but it was not quite that sensation. Something was familiar about the feeling, though. Something that had a mass of fear knotting up his belly and his heart beating too quickly. 

**_He is startled when Thor enters Loki's bed chamber from a door at the rear of the room, hidden behind a tapestry until his brother had opened it. This door, Loki realizes, should not—_ does not _—exist._**

**_"Loki," Thor beams, his smile as wide and sunny as Loki has ever seen. He rushes in and sweeps Loki into his arms in a crushing hug. He nuzzles at Loki's ear._ **

And Loki ceased to care whether this was a dream, a vision, or reality.

_**"Brother," Thor whispers, tickling Loki's ear and neck with his beard in the most delicious way, "I am terribly nervous." He lowers his voice suggestively, "Is there some nefarious trick you know that might distract me until the coronation?"** _

Loki realized that he could not remember anything leading up to the present moment. The knowledge dawned on him, then—he was dreamwalking. The insight offered nothing but fear, and memories of his previous visions.

He stroked Thor's hair, determined to relish the depth of sensation he felt in the vision.

_**Loki breathes the delicious warmth of Thor's skin, and as he leans in against his brother's eager body, Thor meets him in a kiss, and Loki tastes and drinks Thor in deeply. Thor walks Loki toward the bed, and Loki lets Thor push him onto his back.** _

**_Later, they are both on the edge of sleep in a hazy glow as sweat and semen begin to cool on their skins._ **

**_"We need to bathe," Loki hears himself say. "You cannot be crowned King of the Nine Realms smelling of your brother's seed."_ **

**_"In a moment," Thor chuckles groggily. "Just let me hold you a while longer."_ **

**_Loki closes his eyes on a sweet, sleepy grin, feeling wholly content._ **

Loki's head reeled as he found himself abruptly in another place. Another time.

* * *

 

**_He is on the veranda outside Thor's rooms. The air is heavy and rain thrashes the air. Thor's face is dark, his brow creased with consternation. There is a long, painful silence before Thor begins to pace the length of the balcony, and the sky cracks in a blinding flash of lightning._ **

**_Loki waits, knowing Thor's angry movement is always a precursor to speech, that he will find his thunderous voice soon and Loki will know what is troubling him so._ **

**_Eventually, the silence breaks, and with a sharp flash of lightning Thor begins, "It's the blasted business of an heir again, Brother. Father will not leave me be! He demands that I answer why I refuse to take a wife!"_ **

**_Loki is shocked into gaping openly at Thor._ **

* * *

 

And then the world gave a violent lurch, and Loki was deposited, nauseous and with a stabbing ache behind his eyes, in the throne room of his king and erstwhile father.

**_Odin is sat in his stiff, imperious pose, upon Hliðskjálf. As ever, Frigga stands an arm's length away at his right side. Thor and Loki stand facing them. They are close enough to touch but of course, they refrain. Thor gives Loki a look, and Loki understands that Thor has no more idea than he does why they have been summoned._ **

**_Seeing this pass between his sons, Odin begins to speak. Though he is in the Great Hall, and is dressed formally, his voice is the quiet, intimate tone he uses in the rare times he speaks warmly with his family. But the set of his jaw and the hard glint in his one eye belie such familiarity. "My sons, it is with heartfelt regret and no small measure of shame that I must tell you of a past transgression. I have discussed this with Frigga, and I am unworthy of the compassion she has shown me. She remains, as ever, the better of the two of us."_ **

**_Loki sees Thor's eyes narrow in dread. When he looks to his mother—his Queen—she smiles ruefully at her sons and Loki notices her eyes are stained pink at the edges._ **

**_"Many years ago, I was traveling home from a long and exhaustive fight against the eldjötnar. At length I beat Surtr's forces into retreat. I was quite battle-weary and our company had lost many Einherjar. I went hunting in the forest, and was set upon by landvættir. It was a long and grueling fight, but at last I fought free of the spirits._ **

_**My men had believed me lost, and when I returned to our camp, I found they had moved on without me.** _

* * *

Thor burst through the locked door to Loki's rooms. Young Sander's eyes went wide with surprise. "M-my Lord! Wha—Why..." 

Thor hauled the boy up by his arms. "What have you done?" he roared. His spittle flecked the servant's face. Then Thor released him, only to crouch down and shake Loki's shoulders.

"No!" Sander cried, "Forgive me, Your Highness, but you mustn't disturb Prince Loki."

Thor made a sound between a growl and a resigned grunt. "How could you let him _do_ this again?"

"I tried to discourage him, Highness. I was terribly worried, but it was not my place... However, this time things seem to be going much more smoothly." Sander took a deep breath. He was unused to speaking with Thor and felt very bashful and rattled. But he pressed on, "He was visibly upset during his previous visions. Now, he seems peaceful. He was laughing just a moment before you came."

"Very well," Thor sighed. "Then I will watch over him with you." He sank down onto the furs at Sander's side.

Together, they regarded Loki. At the moment, his white eyes looked curious.

 

* * *

 

**_Odin continues, "I set off to find my way back to the citadel. At last I reached the outskirts of Asgard. I had stumbled into a small fishing village. The people there sent me to their healer, a kind völva, who said she knew magic to cure the burns I had acquired at the hands of the fire giants._ **

**_Áile showed me great kindness and friendship. She looked after me a long while and her healing magic was strong. I became very fond of her. She is a powerful but humble woman, and possessed of a sharp wit. It pains me to admit to my wife and sons that I allowed myself to be carried away by our closeness. I took... liberties I should not have._ **

**_I did not even know she knew my true identity. The people of her village simply called me 'The Wanderer'."_ **

**_Odin takes a fortifying breath, and to Loki he seems older and more vulnerable than he's ever seen. Frigga looks upon her husband with a mix of sorrow and fondness. She lays a gentle hand on his shoulder. Odin steadies himself, and continues._ **

**" _I received a letter from Àile yesterday and I learned then that she had born a son... My son. She has fallen ill and has asked for my help. She can no longer care for her young son, and has asked that I take him in here. Frigga has agreed to this. We will claim young Baldr as our son and heir. It greives me that you had to learn of my mistake, but I hope you will forgive the sin of a tired warrior and welcome this innocent boy, your half brother, into our household."_ **

* * *

 

**_Loki blinks at a brilliant sunrise. His brother approaches from behind, and embraces him, pressing a sweet kiss to Loki's neck._ **

**_"Brother, have you thought further about the treaty? We must send a delegation to Alfheim as soon as possible. I need to advise Sif and the rest of the party how to proceed."_ **

**_A knock sounds at the door. At Thor's invitation a young man enters. He is nearly as fair as Loki, but his hair is a fine white-blond._ **

**_He greets them a bit breathlessly: "Brothers! Well met! I was hoping to have a word with the King? And with you as well, Counsellor."_ **

**_"Brother, I've asked you many times not to address us so formally. Of course we may speak, Baldr," Thor replies. "What can I do for you?"_ **

**_Baldr blushes lightly. "I come to ask a boon of you. I wish you to marry Nanna to me. I've spoken to Father and Queen Frigga and we have their blessings. I would like yours as well—both of you, Brothers." He turned his gaze to Loki, bright and innocent with obvious hope. "We'd like to be married as soon as possible. She, Nanna—well... that is," he laughs nervously. "We are in a bit of a hurry." His flush is deep now, to the tips of his ears._ **

**_Thor huffs an affectionate laugh and claps Baldr on the shoulder. "This is wonderful news! Of course! I would be well pleased to marry my baby brother to his lovely sweetheart. As soon as the talks with the_ _Ljósálfar_ _are complete, we will hold the ceremony. I want the entire court here to celebrate."_ **

**_Balder draws them both into an impulsive hug, beaming so that his face seems likely to split._ **

* * *

Thor and Sander saw Loki's eyes fade from their eerie, luminous white, and watched as the irises returned to their clear green before the lids fluttered and fell closed.  

"He will sleep through the night now, Highness," Sander told Thor.

"I will stay with him..." Thor let the silence trail off and lifted his eyes as if to pose a question. 

"I am called Sander, my Lord."

"Thank you for looking after him, Sander. You have my gratitude. But I would be alone with Loki now."

Sander bowed lightly and left the room.

Thor carefully lifted Loki's sleeping form and carried him to bed. Lying at Loki's side, he drew the covers up over them and pulled Loki against him. He pushed his arm beneath Loki's neck so that his dark head rested just under Thor's chin. 

Thor breathed in the scent of Loki's hair and softly kissed the crown of his head.

 

* * *

 

Loki blinked at the shaft of sunlight that had woken him. He was sluggish still, and it was a few moments before he realized that the sweet comfortable warmth that enveloped his body was Thor.

"Mmm... Brother. When did you come in?"

"Loki!" Thor growled, "What were you thinking?"

Loki was impressed by the speed with which his brother could wake from an apparently pleasant sleep and fly instantly into a fury.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked, affecting a tone of slight impatience.

"The dreamwalking spell, Loki!" Thor was growling more than speaking. "How could you do this _again_? Are you seeking out painful visions? Do you _want_ to hurt yourself?"

"Thor, firstly, I implore you to be quiet. My head is aching dreadfully." Loki filled a glass from the pitcher Sander had left and swallowed a generous gulp. "Secondly, I saw much better visions this time."

"That you had no way of knowing you would see!" Thor retorted hotly.

"Brother, do not _dare_ lecture me! Had I not seen those previous nightmares I would have fallen from the Bifröst after attempting to _murder_ you, gone on to level most of a Midgardian city, after you had been banished to Midgard and lost Mjölnir, and at the end of it all, I would have been imprisoned _and Mother dead!_ " Loki's voice had risen to a shrill scream.

He took a slow breath and a sip of water, massaging his temples. "As it happens, I have gleaned some very good information. Our oh-so-righteous father has sins of his own to disclose, and as yet he knows not that they have had quite poetic consequences."

Thor had calmed a bit, though he did not vocalize acknowledgment that Loki's dreamwalking truly had forestalled many terrible deeds.

"Tell me, then, Brother," he answered after a pause. "What did you see?"

* * *

Loki was in tears with viscious laughter by the time he finished recounting the story of Odin's indiscretion, though Thor only looked sullen. Loki told Thor nothing of their own future—it made him feel unbearably transparent, as if in telling Thor of the pleasure he'd felt seeing that Thor would keep up him as both lover and adviser that Thor would see Loki's very heart laid open and bloody.

They talked through the morning until Loki bade a servant bring them a late breakfast. They ate in silence in Loki's parlor, both famished after the night's events. Eventually Thor had to leave as he was expected in the training grounds, but when he rose to leave, Loki led him back toward his bed chamber.

He took Thor's arm and pulled him past the bed to the intricate tapestry hung on the wall. Loki waved his hands in delicate sweeping motions, his green-gold seidr trailing toward the weaving.

"What..." Thor began. 

"Look behind it, Brother," Loki replied, grinning and blushing faintly.

Thor moved the tapestry aside to find a gilded door with a ruby doorknob. "Loki, this is lovely. But where does it lead?"

"Let us find out," Loki said, and opened the door in exaggerated courtliness.

  
They stepped out into Thor's bedroom. Thor turned behind them, and smiled at the emerald knob on his own correspondin door. "I will have to make you a wall hanging as well, Brother Mine," Loki said, his voice dropping to a sensual purr. 

"Mmm," agreed Thor. "Brother, this is wondrous! Your magic is so beautiful."

"Only my magic?" Loki stepped closer, his breath kissing Thor's mouth. 

"Your magic is eclipsed entirely by your physical beauty, my vain, lovely Loki," Thor teased.

And then they were kissing, and Thor was late to the arena.

In truth, it had become something of a habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Further notes:
> 
> I've never read old or current Thor comics (though I'm correcting this terrible oversight now with Loki: Agent of Asgard) and was stunned to find that Frigga is Thor's stepmother in that Universe. It certainly seems she is his biological mama in the MCU, and she is in mythology as well. So I invented Baldr's genealogy and life. In myth, he owned the world's largest ship, Hringhorni, so I made him a child of a sailing village.  
> Áile is a derivative of a name that means "blessing," which seemed like a nifty name for a healer witch and I am in love with the prettiness of it.
> 
> Now, housekeeping:  
> As always, I'll be slow to update, but there are just two chapters left!  
> Thanks in gushing torrents of gratitude to everyone who's followed this story despite my being literally the n00est n00b, and one who has to post so slowly.  
> Especially thanks to those thoughtful darlings who said they're anxious for more but told me please don't rush and hurt myself—chronic pain is a bitch and this story and the lovely feedback has lifted my spirits immeasurably. 
> 
> Biggest big love to you all! <3  
> OoH! I now have a shiny new Tumbler as 'darklittlestories'.  
> xx, Story


	12. ---Holding Chapter----

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just notes, with apologies.

Hello, darlings:) I've gotten a lot of new kudos lately and felt compelled to make a quick update note so you'll know I've not abandoned this story.

I'm finishing up 'Invocation' for PrettyPearlNecklace & have limited writing time. 

Im anxious to wrap up this story, because I have a trillion others I want to start on.

Like I do, I'll replace this with the new chapter when it's ready.

And wow! Thank you all so much for the love on this work. It is overwhelmingly wonderful to have such feedback on my first story here!

xx, Story

**Author's Note:**

> Behold, internets, for this is my first fanfiction ever. I’m writing as a sort of training exercise to ease into writing original fiction. I’m very at home writing, but only as a poet and blogger: Fiction terrifies me. So I’m conjuring my OTP and porning. I am porning SO HARD.
> 
> This is unbeta’d because I don’t know any other fanfic junkies personally. If you’d like to help me out, I would be eternally grateful and would write you some sexy sexy filth. If you notice mistakes, please do point them out: I am not sensitive.
> 
> The potion in Chapter One contains deathsbane, which is a made-up word for hensbane. Hen here, scholars believe, refers to death, not to egg-laying chickens. But it sounds silly to me so I gave it a level up in badass. Historians think hensbane was used in seiðr magic. The side effects are a fairly accurate if incomplete representation. (Don’t do this, by the way, OK? Hensbane and mandrake are potentially very toxic. Mugwort is used still to enhance visions and dreams and is much safer. Research is your friend if you practice herbalism.) Sex was also likely a component in seiðr, though probably not hot gay sex. A shame, no?
> 
> I also feel compelled to tell you that I'm not motivated by redeeming Loki or unwriting his epic, delicious villainy. I'd never stoop to such base sentiment... Eheheheh. I just wondered how I could get Loki to seek out more intimacy with Thor and get scared into admitting emotions.  
> _________________________________________________________  
> As always, you may find me on Tumblr as 'darklittlestories'. This has caused confusion so I've added that name as a pseud here and am editing my posts to use that as the author. xx, story


End file.
